


Dimensional

by rosettahart



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Bullying, Eventual Romance, Fights, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-30
Updated: 2020-05-30
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:08:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24402574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosettahart/pseuds/rosettahart
Summary: Ever since Virgil has been the embodiment of Thomas' anxiety he has been teleported between dimensions. The difference in a few of the sides counterparts has led to less than ideal interactions between Virgil and some of the others, leaving him to be more closed off. He's tired of all the jumping around, but it's become his life and he doesn't plan on telling anyone about it. Will he suffer in silence forever? Or will he find a way to settle in one of these dimensions?
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil/Creativity | Roman/Logic | Logan/Morality | Patton
Kudos: 10





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Hitting, Threats and Injuries

Virgil collapsed back onto his bed, watching the ceiling. They accepted him. Patton, Logan and Roman had accepted him. He honestly hadn't thought they would. He had thought this could be the first dimension that would actually thrive without him. That would get better without him there. Things were really turning around. At least for this dimension. 

Virgil checked the number on the top corner of the door. Dimension seven. He opened the drawer of his nightstand, looking over the many journals and pulling out the one with the number seven. For a long time now he had to start taking down notes as the amount of dimensions grew. It actually was still growing, making him busier and busier. He didn't know why exactly a switch would happen, it just would. He could be in the commons for a snack and in a moment he would be in a different dimension's. It was why he'd usually stay in his room unless he was summoned for one of Thomas's videos. He couldn't predict who he'd be with next. There would almost always be a couple sides who really disliked or despised him. It was nerve wracking having no idea of how he should act around a side after a switch. It gave him a reason to stay distant with everyone, but now that was changing.

There was a harsh knock on the door, causing Virgil to tense. He glanced at the top corner of the door as he slipped his journal away. Dimension one. It wasn't necessarily the first dimension he had been a part of. He wasn't sure which one was, but he had to start counting the dimensions at some point.

"Get out here." Patton ordered softly through the door, trying to open it. "What did I say about locking your door?"

Virgil quickly opened it. "Not to. Sorry." He winced as Patton's hand made contact with his face. 

"I've told you to always take my side in an argument and what would happen if you didn't." Patton chuckled, tugging Virgil behind him to the commons.

Virgil nodded, keeping pace with him. The only reason anyone in this dimension wanted him around was for a majority. Everyone had their own agenda here. Their own ideas of what Thomas should do and focus on and he was always the deciding factor. He put his hands in his pockets as they came to a stop and Patton let go of him. His shoulders hunched up as glaring gazes settled on him and the arguing tapered off.

"Thomas is going to tell the truth about how he feels about this guy. It's better to be brutally honest than let the annoying little guy get his hopes up. He doesn't need another puppy to do what he tells them to." Patton spoke up cheerfully, turning to Virgil.

Virgil gave a little nod, not wanting to upset Patton. Everyone knew at this point that he didn't agree with doing anything any of them came up with as solutions for what Thomas should do. He knew what this Thomas was like and that there wasn't much he could do to change him. None of the others would let him. 

"I think so too." Virgil kept his eyes to the floor guiltily. He was helping Thomas get worse by joining a side. He was letting this Thomas down, failing him. But nothing would change any of these sides' minds.

Roman huffed, glaring at Patton and then at Virgil. "That's probably just because you haven't heard my idea yet." He pushed Virgil's head up with the tip of his sword.

"Or mine." Remus laughed, swinging his morning star around.

"He's already made up his mind. I won again." Patton smiled, lowering Roman's sword.

"He has not heard enough arguments to make a wise decision." Logan argued, pushing his glasses up. "I believe ignoring this man entirely would be more beneficial to us than wasting any of our time on him." He glanced at Virgil. "It is the least cruel plan and as so should be the one you would more likely pick to spare your… conscience some."

Virgil opened his mouth to speak before taking in a sharp intake of air as Patton dug his nails through the fabric of his sleeve and squeezed.

"He's _already_ made up his mind, Logan. We are doing this my way."

Logan took a few steps forward, removing Patton's hand from Virgil's arm. "Have you, Virgil?"

"I…" Virgil rubbed his arm, taking a step away from Patton. "I agree with Logan." He mumbled.

Patton laughed. "Of course you don't, Kiddo. You're just confused. You know my plans better."

"You can't always win, Patton. It wouldn't be fun that way." Janus spoke up, rubbing his fingers together, shaking his head. "Virgil is _sssuch_ a loyal pet." 

"Meetings over." Patton smiled unkindly at Janus, spinning to look at Virgil. "Virgil, Kiddo. Could we talk in the kitchen for a minute?"

Virgil nodded, knowing he'd be in worse trouble if he didn't and that no one was going to step in to stop Patton.

Patton pulled Virgil along, his grip restricting the blood flow in Virgil's arm. He threw Virgil against the counter.

Virgil bunched into himself, holding his stomach with a hiss and waiting for Patton to continue.

"Virge?"

Virgil opened his eyes. Ones Patton never sounded genuinely concerned. He took a moment, digging his nails into his palm to try and control the pain as he turned around. "Yeah, Patton?"

Patton set down a tray, quickly moving closer and looking him over. "Are you okay, Kiddo? Your face looks a little red on one side." He pulled out a bag of frozen vegetables, holding it out to Virgil.

Virgil glanced at the bag before accepting it and slowly lowering it to his face. "Yeah, I'm okay. I… I just wasn't watching where I was going. Sorry for bothering you."

"Oh, you're not bothering me. I was just taking out the cookies I was baking." Patton smiled, taking out a plate and switching a few of the cookies over from the pan onto the plate. He set it down beside Virgil and filled up a glass of milk for him. "I made a few for everyone." He dipped a cookie in the milk and then held it up next to Virgil's mouth.

Virgil looked at it hesitantly and then took it, biting into it. His body relaxed at the taste. "They're good."

"Not too _snappy_?" Patton grinned. 

Virgil shook his head at the horrible pun, pocketing the frozen vegetables and picking up the plate and glass of milk. "Thanks, Patton."

"Of course, Kiddo." Patton watched Virgil, looking a little uncertain.

"Something wrong?" 

"No, don't worry about it. I hope you enjoy those cookies." Patton moved out of the way so Virgil could get past.

"Alright… See ya, Patton." Virgil paused unsurely before heading up to his room, setting down the plate and glass on his bedside table. He took a cookie, laying down on his bed. His day had started pretty early and he hadn't gotten much sleep but that wasn't really anything new. These Patton's cookies were new. It made him more sure that he really had a place here. 

He closed his eyes and relaxed until a patterned knock pulled him back up to check the number on the door. One. He'd have to find time to sleep later.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's notes: So this is a fic I mentioned wanting to do on Tumblr where I wanted help with dimensions and stuff and that would be where you could come in. I'll make a post with rules for those dimensions that you can check out in case you're interested. I'm hoping I'll be able to post fairly frequently updates on this fic but that would depend on participation. Anyway I hope you enjoyed the first chapter.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rules for the dimensions.

1\. Main rule is it has to stay PG-ish it's just how I write. I don't use language for personal reasons. I hope you as readers will respect my wishes to stay that way and not ask questions to why I personally don't, though I don't mind when others use it.

2\. I don't mind writing kind of dark content so if your dimension is on the darker side of things that's alright.

3\. The main deciding factor I absolutely need to know about is what's different in Thomas' life, because that will ultimately help me further with how this affects the sides. When I say what's different it could range from if he's in a different time period or not or has a different occupation and the list can go on and on.

4\. Descriptions. You can write as descriptive as you feel like. You can explain how the sides are affected in the dimensions Thomas' life. How the mind palace looks in this dimension. How each side treats each other. If there are any types of relationships between a few of the sides and what they are. You can also just leave it with the minimum amount of detail you need and leave the rest for me to figure out if you would like.

5\. To make things simple and in case you aren't quite sure Virgil will be the only side who will be consistent in this fanfiction other than how he is dressed or possibly how he'll identify if the dimensions Thomas identifies differently. 

6\. In order for this to be as fun as possible for everyone involved I'm asking for a little patience if at any point I get an influx of dimensions to use. I will use all of the dimensions at least once, but I will try and get them all in as much as I can as long as I can manage to keep the main story of it from being drowned out which I believe I can manage but it's kind of all to do with how many of you actually send in dimensions.

7\. Credit. I will give you credit in the summary of the chapter if you send in a dimension. If you send it in anonymously I will still mention the fact of the dimension being inspired by one of you anonymously. 

8\. Questions. If you have anything you aren't sure about with your dimension whether it's about if it's okay for it to work a certain way or something else regarding the story or rules, feel free to ask and I'll answer to the best of my ability. This might be the best place to send in the dimensions descriptions on here but I am also taking them on Tumblr under sanders-sides-dimensions-au. 

I believe that's pretty much it, but if I ever add on another rule I'll make sure to edit it in and mention the changes in the latest chapter. I'm really looking forward to what kinds of dimensions you all will come up with and I hope I will be able to meet any expectations you have for the dimensions you do send in. Feel free to send in more than one dimension. And I hope you enjoy the fic. -Danielle


End file.
